Kayaking
by brilliantdances
Summary: Luke attempts to make Reid go kayaking but things don't exactly turn out as planned. Luke/Reid slash. Wrote a while ago.


**Kayaking**

"And who exactly thought this would be a good idea?"

"Shut up. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, well my idea of fun doesn't include lugging a big boat down a muddy path just to go sailing."

"_Kayaking, _Reid. Kayaking."

"Right. Like there's a difference." Reid sighed, repositioning his kayak so it wouldn't poke him in the back of the neck anymore.

"Here. Carry it like this." Luke demonstrated, holding his own kayak above his head. Reid did the same and was very surprised at how light it was.

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this."

"You're the one who said you wanted to try more outdoorsy things."

"I meant things like camping or fishing. Not hiking fifty miles only to sail a boat back to where we started. How is that fun?"

"You'll see," Luke smiled. It was true, in a moment of insanity he had said that he wanted to do more outdoor activities with Luke. It was a minute later that Luke decided to go rent a cabin by a lake and drag Reid with him. It wasn't what he had in mind. It wasn't all bad though.

"You bet I will," Reid muttered under his breath. "How deep is this lake, anyway?"

"Pretty deep," Luke shrugged. Reid let out a nervous breath. He hadn't told Luke this, but his biggest fear wasn't elevators, it was drowning. He had never learned how to swim as a kid and he had a bad experience with swimming pools while he was in his teens. While he was in high school, he somehow let it slip that he couldn't swim, so some older students had decided to push him in a swimming pool as a joke. Obviously Reid didn't find it very funny.

"You're being pretty quiet," Luke observed.

"You know me. Just thinking about how much of a bad idea this is."

"It'll be fun. Trust me."

"I trust _you,_ Luke. Just not your taste in fun."

"Don't be such a party pooper. Oh look, we're here." Reid was grateful to finally set his kayak down. He looked towards the dock and the quite large lake that lay in front of them.

"Are you sure this is a lake and not an ocean?"

"Lake. I've been coming here for years." Luke replied as he started pushing his kayak towards the deck. He sent a look at Reid before giving it one last push and it fell into the water. Reid steadied his shaking hands before mimicking Luke and placing his kayak in the water as well.

"Shouldn't we have lifejackets?

"Oh, we don't need them." Luke assured him. "It's not like it's an ocean." That didn't make him feel any better.

"What about these kayaks? What if they go upside down?"

"Then we'll swim back up, Reid what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Sure," Luke frowned.

"God, why did I even agree to this? I'm surely going to get all muddy now." Reid had replied, trying to steer Luke away from figuring out his other fear.

"Like I said, don't be such a baby." Luke then lifted his kayak once more and proceeded to bring it towards the dock. Hesitantly, Reid followed suit.

"I don't want to do this," Reid suddenly said. Luke turned around, surprised. He seemed to have heard something in Reid's tone, for he walked toward Reid, concerned.

"What is it?"

"What? Nothing." Reid had replied. "I just don't want to."

"We don't have to," Luke replied. "If you tell me why."

"I just don't want to. That's why. Why does there have to be a bigger reason than that?"

"_Reid," _Luke said firmly. "You're acting weirder than usual. Different than other times when you complain when I try to make you have some fun. What is it?"

"It's nothing," Reid said again, less sure.

"Reid, come on. We've been dating for almost a year now. You can tell me, you know. I'm not going to laugh at you."

"Fine," Reid said finally. "I'll tell you. But you have to promise you're not going to tell anybody, even Katie."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Luke nodded. Reid cracked a smile.

"One more condition. Stop using cliché phrases like 'cross my heart and hope to die'.""Deal," Luke said with a laugh. "Now spill."

"I never learned how to swim. When I was a kid, I got pushed into a swimming pool and I was convinced that I almost drowned. I've been scared of water ever since."

"Is that all?" Luke snorted.

"What?" Reid gaped, appalled.

"You act all dramatic and this is all it is? I'm sure it was… is… a big deal for you, but…"

"But what?" Reid demanded.

"Nothing," Luke sighed. "Look, how about we go put these kayaks back and have a picnic instead?"

"Now that's more like it. You know what I love the most."

"Me?" Luke smiled innocently.

"Food," Reid replied with no hesitation. After seeing Luke's face twitch, Reid laughed.

"You knew I was joking, right?"

"Of course I did, dumb ass," Luke grinned.

"Good," Reid said. "Because I do love you, Luke."

"And I love you," Luke replied, putting his arm around Reid's shoulder as Reid pulled Luke forward into a kiss.

"Now lets go get that food."

END


End file.
